13th century in poetry
Decades and years Europe Events * The Sicilian School, Dolce Stil Novo, and later the Tuscan School mark the emergence of literary Italian Works * Nibelunglied written approximately 1180–1210 * Völsunga saga is written in the late 13th century * Oral tradition of Robin Hood and the ballads of Robin Hood emerge in England Poets * Giacomo da Lentini, founder of the Sicilian School and author of the earliest known Sonnets * Guido Guinizelli (d. before 1276) * Guido Cavalcanti (c. 1255–1300) * Hadewijch, a Dutch woman mystic * Cynddelw Brydydd Mawr, Welsh * Scots-Gaelic crusaders and poets Muireadhach Albanach and Gillebríghde Albanach flourish at the beginning of the century East Asia Japan Works Japanese poetry anthologies: * Shin Kokin Wakashū (also spelled "Shinkokinshu") the eighth Japanese imperial waka poetry anthology. Its name apparently aimed to show the relation and counterpart to Kokin Wakashū, ordered in 1201 by former Emperor Go-Toba, compiled by Fujiwara no Teika (whose first name is sometimes romanized as Sadaie), Fujiwara Ariie, Fujiwara Ietaka (Karyū), the priest Jakuren, Minamoto Michitomo, and Asukai Masatsune (completed in 1205Cooper-Chen, Anne, and Miiko Kodama, [http://books.google.com/books?id=hzfVsTpRFBYC&pg=PA225&dq=Timeline+poetry&ei=alWOSayyBZm8zgSR0ZHfDQ Mass Communication in Japan], Blackwell Publishing, 1997, ISBN 978-0-8138-2710-0, retrieved via Google Books February 9, 2009) * Shinchokusen Wakashū * Shokugosen Wakashū * Shokukokin Wakashū Poets * Asukai Gayu 飛鳥井雅有, also known as "Asukai Masaari" (1241–1301), Kamakura period nobleman and poet; has 86 poems in the official anthology Shokukokin Wakashū *Eifuku-mon In 永福門院, also written "Eifuku Mon'in", also known as Saionji Shōko 西園寺しょう子, 西園寺鏱子 (1271–1342) Kamakura period poet and a consort of the 92nd emperor, Fushimi; she belonged to the Kyōgoku school of verse; has poems in the Gyokuyōshū anthology *Fujiwara no Ietaka 藤原家隆 (1158–1237), early Kamakura period waka poet; has several poems in the Shin Kokin Wakashū anthology; related by marriage to Jakuren; pupil of Fujiwara no Shunzei's *Fujiwara no Shunzei 藤原俊成, also known as "Fujiwara no Toshinari", "Shakua" 釈阿, "Akihiro" 顕広 (1114–1204), poet and nobleman, noted for his innovations in the waka poetic form and for compiling Senzai Wakashū ("Collection of a Thousand Years"), the seventh Imperial anthology of waka poetry,; father of Fujiwara no Teika; son of Fujiwara no Toshitada *Fujiwara no Tameie 藤原為家 (1198–1275), the central figure in a circle of poets after the Jōkyū War in 1221; second son of poets Teika and Abutuni *Fujiwara no Teika 藤原定家, also known as "Fujiwara no Sadaie" or "Sada-ie" (1162–1242), a widely venerated late Heian period and early Kamakura period waka poet and (for centuries) extremely influential critic; also a scribe, scholar and widely influential anthologist; the Tale of Matsura is generally attributed to him; son of Fujiwara no Shunzei; associated with Jakuren *Emperor Go-Toba, 後鳥羽天皇, also known as 山科僧正 (1180–1239) *Gyōi 行意 (1177–1217?), late Heian, early Kamakura period poet and Bhuddist monk; one of the New Thirty-six Poetry Immortals; son of Fujiwara no Motofusa * Jakuren 寂蓮, also known as "Fujiwara no Sadanaga" 藤原定長 before becoming a monk (1139–1202), initially adopted by Fujiwara no Shunzei, later stepped aside as Shunzei's heir and became a Buddhist priest; on the model of Saigyo, traveled around the country, composing poems; frequently associated with Fujiwara no Teika; one of six compilers of the eighth imperial waka anthology, Shin Kokin Wakashū, which contains 36 of his poems; adopted Fujiwara no Ietaka, a pupil of Shunzei's; has a poem in the Hyakunin Isshu anthology *Jakushitsu Genkō 寂室元光 (1290–1367), Rinzai Zen master, poet, flute player, and first abbot of Eigen-ji, which was constructed solely for him to teach Zen *Jien 慈円 (1155–1225) poet, historian, and Buddhist monk *Kamo no Chōmei 鴨長明 (1155–1216), author, waka poet and essayist * Sesson Yūbai 雪村友梅 (1290–1348), poet and Buddhist priest of the Rinzai sect who founded temples * Princess Shikishi 式子内親王 (died 1201), late Heian and early Kamakura period poet, never-married daughter of Emperor Go-Shirakawa; entered service at the Kamo Shrine in Kyoto in 1159, later left the shrine, in later years a Buddhist nun; has 49 poems in the ''Shin Kokin Shū'' anthology * Shunzei's Daughter, popular name of Fujiwara Toshinari no Musume 藤原俊成女、, also 藤原俊成卿女、皇(太)后宮大夫俊成(卿)女, 越部禅尼 (c. 1171 – c. 1252), called the greatest female poet of her day, ranked with Princess Shikishi; her grandfather was the poet Fujiwara no Shunzei *Ton'a 頓阿 also spelled as "Tonna"; lay name: Nikaidō Sadamune 二階堂貞宗 (1289–1372), poet and Buddhist monk Korea * U Tak (1262–1342) Byzantine Empire * Aaron ben Joseph of Constantinople (c. 1260 – c. 1320) Persia and Persian language Persian-language poets * Farid al-Din Attar, poet (c. 1130 – c. 1230) * Jalal al-Din Muhammad Rumi, poet (1207–1273) * Sultan Walad * Saadi, poet (1184–1283/1291?) * Rashid-al-Din Hamadani, (1247–1318) * Amir Khosravi Dehlavi * Shams e Tabrizi * Sheikh Ruzbehan * Zahed Gilani * Khwaju Kermani * Mahmud Shabistari * Najmeddin Razi * Muhammad Aufi * Qazi Beiza'i * Auhadi of Maragheh * Auhaduddin Kermani * Ghiyathu'd-Din ibn Rashid'ud-Din * Ibn-i-Yamin * Ata al-Mulk Juvayni Arab world South Asia *Amir Khusro (1253–1325), wrote poetry primarily in Persian, but also in Hindavi Sub-saharan Africa * Period of the Epic of Sundiata, transmitted through oral tradition. Decades and years References External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto poetry Category:Medieval literature Category:Years in poetry